Generation Chronicles 1: Split Personalities
by Talen Avalon
Summary: The story that started the Generation Chronicles! Ken Ichijouji is starting to hear the voice of the Digimon Emperor, who causes him to have seizures. Chaos is to be ensured. This story is complete with quite a few twists.
1. Prologue

Split Personalities  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I sure wish I did. If you see a character you don't recognize, then that character belongs to me. This is an impromptu story, so I can't predict the future. The thoughts will have the name of the person, then the thought itself. This story does leak into the future a bit, so hang on to your hats! Now, on to the story!!!  
  
Many months have passed since the defeat of Malomyotismon. Everyone was glad that it was finally over. Well, it was over for all but one person.  
  
"No, what do you want from me?" Ken was trapped between Daemon & a city that won't let him in the area. He couldn't enter because of a shield that keeps anyone or anything that has to do with the powers of Darkness enter the city. That Dark Spore was what the shield was trying to repel, but it also repelled Ken as well.  
  
"What do I want? I think you already know that answer. I want revenge & that Dark Spore of yours. Revenge for sending me to the Dark Ocean where it took my daughter to free me. Evil Inferno!" When the flames was released though, Ken woke up, screaming. Wormmon woke up, as well.  
  
"Ken, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ken was breathing hard.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I dreamt that Daemon had managed to become free from the imprisonment that I had placed him in, and came to get his revenge. I woke up after he fired his Evil Inferno attack, but before that attack hit me." Wormon winced. "I just hoped that all of these bad dreams would be over by now..." Ken sighed.  
  
Mysterious Voice: That's what you think, Ken.  
  
Ken straightened up. Wormmon looked up.  
  
"What's the matter, Ken?" Ken shook his head.  
  
"I thought I heard something." Wormmon stared at him.  
  
"I just hope it's not those 'voices of darkness'."  
  
Mysterious Voice: Ken, why are you settling for a life of medeocrity, when you could have control over multiple worlds, not just this world & the Digital World...  
  
"Oh, no." Wormmon looked at Ken. "That time I heard it." Ken looked around. If Wormmon could hear it as well, then someone had to be nearby.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Foolish boy. You have no idea what it's like being trapped within a person without being able to escape once in a while. Now that I have been gaining power, you will experience what it is like!  
  
Ken put his head in his hands. For some reason, he was getting one whopper of a headache.  
  
Ken: Who are you? What do you want from me?  
  
Ken then heard a familiar laughter.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Are you telling me that you don't recognize your former self? The personality you created when you tried to take over the Digital World?  
  
Ken's eyes started to dilate.  
  
Ken: Oh, hell. Not you. Not now.  
  
Ken started to shake tremendously. He let out a loud scream, which attracted his parents. At that moment, he blacked out, and fell on his side. For the first time, he had a seizure.  
  
*******Author's Note******  
  
BTW, if you do see a character that is not from the t.v. show but is in another fanfic, that means that I took that character without knowing it. I haven't been to Fanfiction.net or any fanfiction sites for a while, so that means that I'm not the only one who came up with the same idea. If you're reading this & you own one of those characters, I'm sorry about that & I would appreciate it if you'll let me use that charcter just this once. Please, R&R. 


	2. Discovery

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
"Ken? Ken, are you okay?" Ken was slowly coming back to reality. He couldn't remember anything that happened, except that voice. The Digimon Emperor's voice.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" He was slowly realizing that he was on a bed in a hospital room. Mr & Mrs. Ichijouji were a little jumpy & scared to tell him what happened. They looked to Wormmon, since he knew what happened to him more than them. Wormmon sighed. He explained about both of them hearing the Digimon Emperor's voice, then about what happened when Ken screamed. Ken denied the screaming, though. He couldn't remember screaming. Then Wormmon explained about Mr & Mrs. Ichijouji trying to get help after they realized that he had a seizure.  
  
"...After your mom got a hold of the hospital, an ambulance came by & brought you here. The doctors say that they were going to keep you here for a day to make sure that you were alright." Ken felt guilty about what happened. He didn't know why he had that seizure. He just...did. He sat up in his bed.  
  
"What's going to happen to me now?" Wormmon looked toward an incoming visitor.  
  
"I don't know." At that moment, Davis appeared beside Ken.  
  
"Hey, Ken. I heard about what happened. Your mom called me tell me what happened to you last night. Are you alright?" Ken closed his eyes & sighed.  
  
"Considering what happened, yeah." A ghost of a smile could be seen on Ken's face. That ghost smile was replaced by a frown. "I don't know why it happened. It just...happened. I'm afraid that I'll have another seizure. That scared me half to death!" Davis saw that Ken was silently crying. He let Ken cry on his shoulder. While Ken was crying, a female doctor came in. The doctor sighed.  
  
"Well, we found out why Ken had that seizure. That is, after we analyzed the report you gave us, Wormon." The doctor frowned. "What we have here is a split personality case." That shocked everyone, even Ken.  
  
"You can't be serious! There's no way that Ken has a split personality!" Davis wasn't taking this well. Neither was Ken. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The doctor still wore the frown.  
  
"I wish I was kidding, young man. But, unfortunately, I'm not. A seizure caused by a split personality starts with the person hearing his or her other personality. If the person recognizes the second personality, then the person has one whopper of a headache, then the eyes start to dilate, then starts to shake badly, then shouts or screams outloud, then blacks out." Ken bit his lip & looked down. He didn't know what to say. "But, there is one way to keep the seizures from coming back." Ken looked back up. "You have to become your second personality for at least an hour, once a month." Davis, Wormmon, and Ken winced. They knew what that ment. "If the second personality is a dangerous one, then we have a holding cell here." Ken bit his lip again. He can only become the Digimon Emperor in the Digital World. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Your second personality's related to the Digital World, is it?" Ken nodded. She smiled. "This hospital works with a hospital in the Digital World. They also have a holding cell if needed." Ken raised an eyebrow. In no way was he expecting that answer.  
  
Digimon Emperor: WHAT?! YOU DARE TRY TO CONTROL ME?! I AM THE DIGIMON EMPEROR!!! I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED!!!  
  
Ken winced.  
  
Ken: Not again. I don't want another seizure.  
  
Ken put his head in his hands. Wormmon was hearing the Digimon Emperor as well.  
  
"Oh, no. It's starting again!" The doctor was shocked!  
  
"Oh, no." She set up the bed rails on the sides on Ken's bed so that Ken wouldn't fall out during the seizure. Ken's eyes started to dilate and he starts to shake violently. He was trying to fight the Emperor away. He screamed loudly & blacked out, landing on his back, head turned to the side. He was out cold. "I believe it would be wise to put him in that holding cell in the Digital World after he wakes up." Everyone agreed with the doctor and waited for Ken to wake up.  
  
*********Author's Note*********  
  
Ken finds out that he has a split personality! How the heck is he going to handle this after he wakes up? Please, R&R. 


	3. The Digimon Emperor's Return

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 2: The Digimon Emperor's Return  
  
***Begin Dream Scene***  
  
Ken was looking around the Digital World, not knowing what was going on. In the distance, he saw female twins coming out of a time portal. They both had a Wormmon for their partners. The twin that was dressed in grey had a grey D-3 & crest. The white twin, however, had a white D-3 & a white crest. The white twin sighed.  
  
"Saffron, when are we going to get there? I'm getting tired here." Saffron sighed.  
  
"Talen, it's not that much farther. We can't free dad from the Digimon Emperor's control unless we find his old crest..." Talen sighed.  
  
"But the crest is in the Dark Ocean! We'll free Daemon, and put him in more danger!" Ken went over to the twins.  
  
"Excuse me. I didn't mean to overhear, but what crest are you trying to find? What's you dad's name?" The twins looked down at the ground. Talen looked back up first.  
  
"We are trying to find the Crest of Kindness, so we can save our dad, Ken Ichijouji, from the Digimon Emperor. Our dad has been overwhelmed, big time. If we don't find the crest, he's going to...die..." The twins started to cry at once. Ken was a bit shocked. The name of their dad was the same name as his own. Could he really be the future father of these twins?  
  
"By the way, we didn't catch your name, you perfect stranger." Saffron smiled while she said that. Ken sighed.  
  
"I have the same name as your dad." The twins stood back. Ken could tell that they were shocked. They took a step foward. At that moment, the Digimon Emperor showed up on top of a Devidramon. Ken, Talen & Saffron turned to face him. So did the two Wormmon. The Digimon Emperor smiled when he saw Ken.  
  
"It's about time that I found you, Ken. Without your Wormmon or the Crest of Kindness, you are helpless!" The twins snarled at the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"You jerk! You will pay for what you have done to dad!" At that moment, Talen & Saffron held each other's hands & fired a grey energy ball. The energy ball hit the Digimon Emperor, and knocked him off of Devidramon. Ken was too shocked to believe what he saw. At that moment, Dark Spirals were found on their wrists. They tried to resist the Spirals, but they were too powerful. They turned around, eyes matching the color of their clothing, and fired their energy blast at Ken.  
  
***End Dream Scene***  
  
"I wish I wasn't this way." Ken was talking in his sleep. He was crying. "I wish that I was just a normal person who doesn't have to worry about personalities other than my own." Everyone stared at Ken. They had no idea what was going on with him. Not even Wormmon knew. At that moment, Ken woke up, screaming. "Oh, god. That was frighening." He sat up in his bed, seeing that the bed rails were up. He knew he had a another seizure. He bit his lip. He had a seizure in front of them. The doctor sighed.  
  
"I believe it would be wise to let that second personality out for a bit. Ken, I have a question. Just how...dangerous is your second personality?" Ken gave her a cold stare. He could feel his grip on the Digimon Emperor loosening. By the time, he had gotten a better grip on him, he was too late.  
  
"Very dangerous. As the matter of fact..." The Digimon Emperor jumped out of the bed & smirked. "He's here now." Davis & Wormmon recognized the smirk.  
  
"Oh, no! He's the Digimon Emperor again!" Ken's parents & the doctor stared at the Digimon Emperor. A whip appeared in his hands and he lashed at the doctor. The doctor grew angry at him. The Digimon Emperor had imprisoned her once before. The next time the Digimon Emperor lashed out at someone with his whip, she blocked the blow & pulled the whip out of his hands.  
  
"I don't see how I can forgive you, Digimon Emperor, for imprisoning me with your Dark Spirals." Everyone was taken aback. Including the Digimon Emperor. He was so shocked that he lost control, allowing Ken to get back in control. The whip disappeared & he looked around. He remembered nothing of what happened.  
  
"What happened here? It looks like a hurricane hit here." Then he saw the mark that was left by the Digimon Emperor's whip. "How did you get that mark? Let me see." Ken got a good look at the mark. He gasped. He realized that only one thing could have left a black mark like that. The Digimon Emperor's whip. He looked up at the doctor. "Did I do this?" That doctor nodded, speechless. He realized what happened here. He lost control of the Digimon Emperor. He sat down in a chair, head in his hands. "What have I done? Why did I lose my grip on him? How can I finally be free from the Digimon Emperor?" He was crying. "And why am I like this?" Wormmon went over to him and nuzzled his arm. Ken must have been startled, because he hit Wormmon. He realized what he did a second later, because he ran out of the room. While he was running, he heard the voice again.  
  
Digimon Emperor: GOD! I can't believe that I couldn't remember Neomon! She was the second Digimon I had enslaved with the Dark Spiral. Oh, that doctor of yours was pretty clever to catch me off guard...  
  
Ken: Why don't you shut up, you psychotic...!  
  
Digimon Emperor: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're saying that I'm psychotic? Look at yourself, Ken. You're just as psychotic as me...  
  
Ken: Shut up! Leave me alone!  
  
Ken was starting to lose speed. He saw that the others were catching up to him. He was on his knees again, shaking badly. He was trying to keep from having another seizure. His eyes dilated, but he didn't scream. He didn't get to scream, before he blacked out. The others caught up to him. The doctor sent someone to get help. Even though he blacked out, he was still shaking. The person who was sent for help came back with a stretcher & a blanket. They carefully put Ken on the stretcher, then covered him with the blanket. They took him to the E.R. room. He was beyond needing regular care. He was put in intensive care.  
  
*********Author's Note********  
  
*low whistle* I didn't plan for this chapter to get THAT painful...I'm not sure if that's the right word for this...don't worry, Ken's not going to become the Digimon Emperor like that again. Promise. Please, R&R. 


	4. Talen & Saffron

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 3: Talen & Saffron  
  
"How are we going to help him? He is beyond needing just medical care!" An ER doctor was confused about what to do. The female doctor sighed & turned toward Ken. She used to have no idea how bad his second personality, the Digimon Emperor, was. But seeing the Digimon Emperor in action has caused her to feel more sorry for Ken than any other patient she has felt sorry for.  
  
"I know that. God, he has to deal with that second personality of his every day." The ER doctor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dr. White, you know he needs help! We need some help from the psychiatric department to help him with his split personality!" Dr. White narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh? We would have to keep him tied up incase Ken loses control over the Digimon Emperor!" They had no idea that Ken was up & listening to this conversation. "I have seen the Digimon Emperor in action! Look at this!" She showed the ER doctor the scar that was left from when the Digimon Emperor had used his whip on her. The ER doctor's eyes widened. "Now, do you see what we are dealing with, Dr. Silver?" Dr. Silver nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but how did Ken do that?" Dr. White sighed.  
  
"Not Ken, the Digimon Emperor did this. He made a black whip appear in his hands and hit me with it." Dr. Black was not believing what she was hearing. The Digimon Emperor was Ken's second personality?! She was captured by the Digimon Emperor once with her twin sister, Dr. White!  
  
"Did you say 'Digimon Emperor?'" That's when Dr. White knew that Dr. Silver was mad.  
  
"Don't even think of hurting him, sister. He has dealt with enough in his life. I don't think he needs to deal with that, now." At that moment, Ken sat up.  
  
"Were you two talking about me?" You could see a ghost of a smile in his face. The twin doctors stared at him.  
  
"How long were you awake?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you were talking about me & the Digimon Emperor." He does a double take. "Hey, you two look familiar. You two wouldn't happen to be..." Ken swallowed hard. "...the Neomon sisters, Talen & Saffron? Are you?" The two doctors nodded. How would he know their names if neither Ken nor the Digimon Emperor asked for it? "I saw you two in a dream once. You were trying to find the Crest of Kindness to free your dad from the Digimon Emperor." The Neomon sisters stared at him, then looked at each other. They know knew that Ken would be able to help them on their quest to find the lost Crest of Kindness. They looked back at Ken.  
  
"How much do you know about us? You know our names, what we are looking for & why. What else do you know?" Ken thought back to the dream.  
  
"You came from the future, and...I'm not certain if this is right, but are you also my daughters?" Dr. White, a.k.a Talen shook her head.  
  
"We came from the future, but we're not really two separate people. We are really one person by the name of Selina Ichijouji." Ken raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you telling me that Selina can become two different people at once?" Dr. Silver, a.k.a Saffron shook her head.  
  
"She can become three separate people at once. Herself & us. She really has three personalities. Herself, the White Empress, a.k.a Talen, & the Digimon Empress, a.k.a me." Ken shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the Digimon Emperor would become a part of his daughter & change so much.  
  
Digimon Emperor: What?! They can't be from the future! How could I capture them when they aren't from our time?  
  
Ken put his head in his hands.  
  
Ken: Leave me alone! Haven't you hurt enough people & Digimon?  
  
Talen & Saffron saw the motion and ran over to Ken. Without his knowing, they held each other's hands & his. The twins closed their eyes & their thoughts jumped from themselves to Ken.  
  
Saffron: Hey, you jerk emperor! Leave Ken alone!  
  
Talen: Yeah! Why don't you?  
  
Digimon Emperor: How are you able to allow us to hear your thoughts?  
  
Talen: We're psychic twins. We can communicate with our thoughts when we are together. Now, get lost!  
  
Digimon Emperor: There is no way I will leave him alone, unless I have permanent control over my good-goody personality, Ken.  
  
Ken: I will NOT let you control me, Emperor!  
  
Digimon Emperor: Yes, you will!  
  
At that moment, Ken opened his eyes & was breathing hard. He saw that Talen & Saffron had joined hands with him to keep him from having a seizure. The twins opened their eyes & looked at Ken, who was alright.  
  
"How did you do that? You kept me from having a seizure!" The twins smiled.  
  
"It's our skill. We're telepaths." Ken hopped out of the bed. At that moment, Davis, Wormmon, & Ken's parents opened the door.  
  
"Is it okay if we come in?" The twins nodded. The group walked in and saw Ken on his feet.  
  
"Ken! You're alright!" Wormmon jumped into Ken's arms.  
  
"Wormmon! Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks to these two doctors. They stopped me from having a seizure." The twins smiled. Everyone stared at them.  
  
"We might as well show them how we did it. Everyone, make a circle & hold hands." Everyone held hands in this order: Talen, Mr. Ichijouji, Mrs. Ichijouji, Saffron, Davis & Ken. Wormmon wanted to sit this one out. The twins closed their eyes & everyone else followed suit.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji: I wonder why we are doing this.  
  
Ken: Mom, was that you I heard?  
  
Mr.Ichijouji: Ken! But how...  
  
Talen: It's a long story, Mr. Ichijouji, but we helped Ken out with this skill.  
  
Digimon Emperor: I wish you hadn't, you jerk empresses.  
  
Everyone: The Digimon Emperor!  
  
Digimon Emperor: That's right. Heed my words, Ken. One of these days, you'll be too weak to resist me. Once that happens, I will take control of you! You hear me?  
  
Talen felt Ken squeeze her hand. She knew the Digimon Emperor was draining him.  
  
Saffron: Talen, I can detect that someone in our circle is weakening! What's going on?  
  
Talen: The Digimon Emperor is draining Ken! You know what we have to do!  
  
Saffron: Oh, no...  
  
Talen: Oh, yes...  
  
They focused their energy so that it would transfer from themselves to Ken. They concentrated on the energy as they got ready for their most powerful skill.  
  
Saffron & Talen: Personality Unification!  
  
Talen & Saffron became energy & allowed themselves to become a part of Ken. They had merged with the Digimon Emperor to keep him from taking over Ken. Everyone opened their eyes & realized that Talen & Saffron were gone. Wormmon saw what happened with his eyes. Ken saw what happened with his mind. Everyone saw the looks on their faces. They wanted to ask what happened, but they had the feeling that Ken & Wormmon didn't really know what happened either.  
  
Ken: What happened? Have they really become a part of me? I wonder if I'll ever hear the Digimon Emperor again.  
  
He began to wonder if he gained Talen & Saffron's psychic power, so he tried it. He looked toward Davis.  
  
Ken: Davis, can you hear me?  
  
Davis turned around. He could have sworn he heard a voice.  
  
Ken: Davis, it's me! Ken! Don't you recognize me?  
  
Davis turned toward Ken.  
  
"I don't believe this." Ken smiled. "Ken, you're a telepath!" Everyone stared at Ken.  
  
"Ken? Is this true?" Mrs. Ichijouji was a little frightened. Ken sighed.  
  
Ken: Yes, it's true, mom.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji fainted. Ken's got the feeling that life is going to be interesting. Another doctor entered the room.  
  
"Okay, everyone. Time to leave. Ken, you're free to go, too. Everything's checked out." Everyone smiled. They left the hospital & went to their own homes.  
  
*********Author's Note********  
  
Where did the Selina Ichijouji personality split come from? Plus, Ken's now a telepath! Yay! This will help me out in part of my fanfic, as you will soon see. Please, R&R. 


	5. Dreams That Can Come True

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 4: Dreams That Can Become True  
  
While Ken was in the hospital, an evil shadow was watching him from the control room in her base within the Digital World. She was smirking as they got onto the subway.  
  
"Ken Ichijouji, you will be mine. Once I have you at my side, we will rule the Digital World!" The shadow's laughter could be heard throughout her castle. Beside her was a Digimon she had created herself. Guilmon. "Guilmon, are the Dark Crystal & the Dark Device ready?" Guilmon bows.  
  
"Yes, they are, Shadow Empress." She smiles.  
  
"Good. Then begin phase 2 of the plan." Guilmon bows again.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Guilmon left the room. She watched Ken on her monitor, as he fell asleep.  
  
**********************  
  
***Dream Scene***  
  
"Where am I? Why is this place so familiar?" At that moment, two shadows appeared behind him. One of the shadows Ken recognized. The Digimon Emperor. But the other shadow, he had never scene before. She was wearing an outfit exactly like the Digimon Emperor's, but it was completely black. The Digimon Emperor smirked.  
  
"Ken, it has been awhile." Ken got into a fighting stance, ready to drop the Digimon Emperor. When the unrecognizable shadow saw what Ken was doing, her eyes glowed. Ken was lifted into the air.  
  
"What...what's going on?!" The shadow stepped forward.  
  
Shadow: It seems as if you don't realize what is going on...  
  
Ken stared at the shadow. He recognized that voice.  
  
"You...I recognize your voice...but I don't remember where..." The shadow walked toward the floating boy.  
  
Shadow: I won't tell you where you've heard my voice before, but I will tell you who I am & where I am from. I am from the Shadow realm, where I am known as the Shadow Empress.  
  
When he heard the name, he remembered where he heard her voice before.  
  
"Shadow Empress...yikes, I've been to your reality! What do you want from me?" The Shadow Empress smiled. At this time, she was right in front of Ken.  
  
Shadow Empress: I want nothing more than to control the Digital World, but unfortunately, you hold the key within you. Your multiple personalities & that Dark Spore of yours. Once I have control of them, you will rule alongside me, making us the true rulers of the many realities!  
  
Ken wanted to kill her. He tried to break free of the psychic control, but couldn't. The Digimon Emperor stepped forward.  
  
"You know that you can't resist the darkness. Make it easier on yourself and join us." At that moment, the Digimon Emperor pulled out a black crest within a tag. Ken wondered why he had that in his hand. "In case you're wondering why I have this, this crest has been reprogrammed to control people." With a quick snap of the wrist, the Digimon Emperor threw the crest in Ken's direction. The crest rested itself around Ken's neck.  
  
***End Scene***  
  
****************************  
  
Ken woke up with a start. He lost control of his telepathy for a moment and let out a psychic scream. Everyone stared at him. Ken realized what happened & blushed.  
  
"Ken, are you alright?" His mother was concerned for Ken. He looked at her. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bad dream, that's all." He lied. He knew that dream was related to the future. Lately, he's been having premonitions, but he didn't know why. He felt like he had the power to see the future. It's happened more times than he could keep track of. He didn't know what to do.  
  
******************************  
  
The Shadow Empress was smiling. The dream phase had been done.  
  
"Now he's scared out of his wits. This will be so delicious." Guilmon re- entered the room.  
  
"Guilmon. It's time to move onto phase 3. Send out the Bakemon. We're going to the real world." Guilmon nodded and left again. She turned back to the monitor. She narrows her eyes. "I just hope that he never realizes that he has the power of the White Emperor. At least, not until he's in my grasp." A laughter could be heard throughout the building. One that could scare even the darkest of hearts.  
  
**********Author's Note**********  
  
Now I KNOW that you weren't expecting to see Guilmon in this fic! Sorry, no Takato in this story. *sees a whole lot of people with torches & pitchforks* AAIIEE!!! Please don't kill me!!!!! Please, R&R. 


	6. Undercover Work

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 5: Undercover Work  
  
"Hey, where did that crystal go? I put it here somewhere..." Wormmon was looking for a gem that he found on the ground last night. It was a white crystal sphere with a yin-yang-like symbol. Ken looked into the room with something in his hand.  
  
"Looking for this?" Wormmon looked up.  
  
"YES!!! I've been looking for that since I woke up!" Ken tossed the crystal to Worrmon, & Worrmon did a Sticky Net attack to catch it. "Thanks!" At that moment, the phone rang.  
  
"Ken! It's Davis!" Ken raced out of the room, and into the kitchen. He got the phone.  
  
"Hey, Davis." He was wondering what was going on.  
  
"Hey, Ken. You won't believe who I ran into! I ran into one of Sam's old friends. She said her name was Trica Starlight. I was wondering if you---" Ken grinned & cut Davis off.  
  
"Of course! I haven't heard from her in a long while!"  
  
"Great! Tricia & I are coming over to your house, since she lives in the same apartment building as me. See ya later!"  
  
"Bye, Davis." Ken hung up. Ken was still grinning.  
  
********************************  
  
"So far, so good. We'll soon have him. They don't know that Tricia Starlight died a day after Sam had died." Shadow Empress smiled. "Foolish boy, it will be easy to take control of him." At that moment, a black lab with purple & blue hints in its fur walked into the control room. She turned around. "Emperor, come here." The lab walked over to the Shadow Empress & sat by her. She petted her the half-dog, half-Digimon on top of its head. She watched as Tricia met up with Davis & Ken.  
  
********************************  
  
"Tricia!"  
  
"Ken!" Tricia was a dark-skinned 14-yeard-old girl with a white long- sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots, & a tight black leather vest. The two hugged each other, glad to see each other again. Tricia noticed that Ken had his D-3 with him & pulled away gently. "Hey, Ken. What's that?" She pointed at the D-3. Ken & Davis looked at each other. She was the first non- digidestined to see a D-3 & realize that it's there. Knowing that Ken was busted, Wormmon walked out of the room. Bad move.  
  
"BUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A BIG BUG HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken turned & saw Wormmon. He then realized what happened. Wormmon also realized what happened & went back into Ken's room. Tricia was shaking in fear. "What kind of bug was that?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ken was embaressed, because he didn't remember that Tricia was afraid of bugs.  
  
"That was a bug Digimon by the name of Wormmon." Tricia took a few steps back.  
  
"Di...digimon?" Davis sighed.  
  
"God, you didn't freak out when you saw Veemon." Tricia turned toward Davis.  
  
"Is Veemon a bug?" Davis scowled at Tricia. At that moment, DemiVeemon popped out of the bag Davis had him in.  
  
"Geez, Davis. At least wash that bag! Now I stink!" Everyone was about ready to laugh their heads off, when Tricia socked Davis. Davis was sent flying. She stood in front of Ken.  
  
"What was that for? Davis is out cold!" Tricia smiled.  
  
"I know that, Ichijouji. He's not the real reason why I came." At that moment, Tricia started to change back into a Bakemon. Ken stared at the Bakemon in horror.  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want?" The Bakemon smiled.  
  
"I thought the Shadow Empress already told you that." Ken's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you telling me that the Shadow Empress make me have that dream with me, the Digimon Emperor & herself?!" The Bakemon nodded. She grabbed Ken and flew off. Wormmon heard the whole thing & went after them after he Digivolved.  
  
**********Author's Note***********  
  
It's going to be a while before the crystal with the Crest of Unity has a part in this story. And I'll say that I made a cleaver move with that Bakemon, transforming into Tricia Starlight like that. Please, R&R. 


	7. The Crest of Darkness

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 6: The Crest of Darkness  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Ken was slowly waking up. He looked around the room, realizing that he was in some type of black bubble. He began to curse under his breath.  
  
"Ken Ichijouji, so we meet someplace other than in a dream." He turned toward the voice. He gasped at the sight. What he saw was the Shadow Empress.  
  
"You. I know what you want. Let me go! There's no way that I will join you!" She smiled, her once hidden fangs showing. At that moment, Emperor & Guilmon showed up and stood by her side.  
  
"It's no use, Ken. You can't resist the powers of Darkness, especially since you control the powers of Darkness." Ken stared at the black lab.  
  
"How can you talk? And what's this about me being able to control the powers of Darkness? I don't have that skill!" Emperor sat down.  
  
"First of all, I am one-third black lab, one-third Garurumon & one-third human. Second, you can control the powers of Darkness. You have done things that no Digimon can do. You came closer to taking over the Digital World than anyone who came before or after you." Emperor smiled. The Shadow Empress sighed.  
  
"Guilmon, Emperor, see if the you-know-what is ready." The two bowed.  
  
"Yes, mother." They ran out of the room. Ken stared at the Shadow Empress.  
  
"Why did they call you 'mother'?" She sighed.  
  
"Because I had used some of my own DNA to create them. I also sent a mesquito to your room at night, so that I can get some of your DNA, as well. That's why Emperor has purple & blue hints in his hair and why Guilmon has indigo eyes." His eyes widened & shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Because of that combo, they are just as powerful as those with the darkest of hearts."  
  
"How dare you...how DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He punched the black bubble to try to break it, but he was shocked back.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now you know why." Ken scowled at the her.  
  
"Mother, it is ready." The Shadow Empress & Ken looked toward the door, seeing Emperor & Guilmon, who was holding a tag with a black crest within. The Shadow Empress smiled.  
  
"Excellent. Bring it here." They came to the Shadow Empress & handed her the crest. She smiled. "Perfect. The Crest of Darkness is ready." She turned toward Ken.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Ken's heart was racing. He had no idea what's going to happen. The Shadow Empress smiled.  
  
"Let me put it this way. Once I put this crest around your neck, I will have complete control over you. And if Stingmon digivolves to Ultimate with the help of this crest, he will also join us willingly." Ken's eyes widened. He knew that, with the help of that crest, the Digimon Emperor would take control of him. But he feared more for Wormmon than himself. The Shadow Empress looked toward Emperor, who knew what to do.  
  
"Psychic Control." When the attack was called out, Emperor's eyes stared to glow a dark purple-ish color. Ken couldn't help, but to look into its eyes. At that moment, Ken was paralyzed. When he realized what was going on, he tried to break free. But, no matter what he did, he couldn't move. The Shadow Empress put the crest around Ken's neck, with Ken hoping that the others find out what's happening. That is the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.  
  
*********Author's Note*********  
  
I know the Crest of Darkness has been done, but have you EVER seen a twist like that? *bows & gets hit by a tomato* HEY! Who threw that?! *realizes that the Shadow Empress was laughing out loud with another tomato in her hand* Shadow Empress...I'll make you pay. Please, R&R, while I strangle the Shadow Empress. *starts the chase* 


	8. Psychic Transfer

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 7: Psychic Transfer  
  
While Ken was trapped, Wormmon was watching, trying to figure out how to free Ken. He still had the crystal with him, which allowed him to be invisible to all.  
  
Wormmon: Don't worry, Ken, I'll get you free. Somehow.  
  
Ken: Wormmon, is that you?  
  
Wormmon: Yes! What's going on?  
  
Ken: I'll let you hear what I hear. Hold on.  
  
At that moment, Wormmon could hear what was happening in the black room. He listened patiently, seeing if he could figure out a way to free Ken.  
  
**************************  
  
Awhile later, Wormmon heard a psychic scream.  
  
Wormmon: Ken, what's wrong?  
  
Ken: They want me to join them, even if it means using the Crest of Darkness.  
  
Wormmon knew what that ment. He knew the power of the Crest of Darkness.  
  
Wormmon: Ken, what do you need me to do?  
  
Ken: I need you to tell the others what you have heard. Don't worry about me. Get the others!  
  
Wormmon ran for the exit, then turned around, seeing Ken walking behind him. Wormmon got out of the base & digivolved into Stingmon, flying off without Ken. Out of complete curiosity, Stingmon turned around & saw Ken flying. Stingmon did a double take.  
  
"Oh, boy. I'd better get the others." Stingmon flew toward the building Ken lived in & landed on the porch, de-digivolved, & found Davis still out cold. Ken also landed on the porch, put the crest under his shirt, & walked inside the building, pretending that he was never captured in the first place.  
  
****************************  
  
"Oh, wow. Tricia can really pack a punch." Davis slowly started to wake up.  
  
"Davis, are you okay?" Wormmon was by Davis's side.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Ken?" Wormmon sighed and told Davis about what he heard & what he saw after he digivolved to Stingmon. At that moment, the Digimon Emperor walked in. Davis stood up & looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Hey, Davis. Are you alright?" Davis raised an eyebrow. The way that was said gave the Digimon Emperor away. Davis tackled the Digimon Emperor & pinned him. "Hey! What are you doing? Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Save it, Digimon Emperor. I know that it's you talking. Let me talk to the real Ken." The Digimon Emperor tried to break free, but Wormmon used Sticky Net to tie up the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll let you talk to Ken. Mind you, I can only allow him to speak telepathically." At that moment, the Digimon Emperor closed his eyes.  
  
Ken: Davis, is that you?  
  
"Ken! Are you okay?"  
  
Ken: Because the Digimon Emperor is letting me talk to you, yes.  
  
"Ken, what happened?"  
  
Ken: I'll have to transfer the memories to you.  
  
At that moment, Davis could see & hear everything that Ken saw & heard in relation to why Tricia punched him out.  
  
"Oh, wow. I'm going to tell the others this."  
  
Ken: Make sure you do that...  
  
At that moment, a psychic scream could be heard as the Digimon Emperor took control of Ken again. The Digimon Emperor opened his eyes & saw a smirk on Davis's face. Davis heard Ken's parents leave & knocked Ken out.  
  
"Sorry, Ken. I hate to do this, but I have no choice. This is probably the only way to free you." He picked up Ken & brought him into the bedroom. With a little trouble, he managed to open a Digi-port & was pulled into the Digital World.  
  
*********Author's Note********  
  
Note to self: NEVER play the Digimon Emperor like he's trying to be Ken. That was the STUPIDEST move I have ever made in a fanfic. Anyway...please, R&R. 


	9. Interview

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 8: Interview  
  
"Where am I? Oh, no." The Digimon Emperor was tied up to a chair. He tried to get free, but it was tied in a knot he hadn't undone before. The digi- destined & the Digimon saw that the Digimon Emperor was awake & went over to him.  
  
"Alright, Digimon Emperor. How are you able to control Ken?" Tai was glaring daggers at the Digimon Emperor. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. The Shadow Empress told Ken how she would do it, not me. Why don't you ask Davis? Ken transfered his memories to him." Everyone stared at the Digimon Emperor & Davis. They couldn't believe what they just heard.  
  
"How was Ken able to do that? He doesn't have any special powers." The Digimon Emperor stared at Tai.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." At that moment, a black aura surrounded the Digimon Emperor. Everyone stood back. The aura disappeared again, letting everyone know that the Digimon Emperor wasn't lying about Ken's hidden powers. "Ken's powers are one of the reasons that the Shadow Empress wants Ken. Another is to separate him into his multiple personalities, and I don't mean into just himself & me. The last reason is for that Dark Spore in the back of his neck. I have no idea why." Izzy walked up to the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Okay, you mention a being known as the Shadow Empress. Who is she?" The Digimon Emperor smiled.  
  
"She's the one who let me have control over Ken. She's from the Shadow Realm, which is the darkest realm of all. She's a human that wears a completely black Digimon Emperor outfit & has two vampire fangs. She is a shifter & can control anyone with her Shadow Ring, which act like my Dark Rings but can control humans as well. She has two pets. One of them is Emperor, who is 1/3 black lab, 1/3 Garurumon, & 1/3 human. Emperor can speak any language & is the master of the mind. He was able to control both me & Ken with his Psychic Control skill. The other one is Guilmon. He's half Greymon, half human. He's a fire-breathing Virus Dragon & has scales as hard as diamond. The human DNA comes from herself &, by stealth, Ken." Everyone looked at each other. They weren't expecting the last few lines. Davis walked up to the Digimon Emperor. Izzy walked up to the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Can you take us to her?" The Digimon Emperor raised an eyebrow. Then smiled.  
  
"Certainly. Untie me first." Tai & Matt looked at each other, then at Wormmon. Wormmon nodded at the two, before they untied the Digimon Emperor. He sighed & looked toward the others. "Her base isn't in the Digital World, like my base was. It's in the real world, invisible to all except those who she wants the base seen by. And it's also in the air." The Digi-destined who don't have flying Digimon looked at each other & sighed. It looked like they were out of this little trip. Davis smiled. He punched the Digimon Emperor in the jaw & tackled him. "Davis, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Taking off the item that allows you to control Ken, Digimon Emperor." He took the Crest of Darkness out of underneath Ken's shirt & took it off. The Digimon Emperor closed his eyes as he lost control. Everyone stared at Davis.  
  
"Davis, why did you do that?" Veemon was looking at Davis & the crest in surprise. He smirked.  
  
"This is what was allowing the Digimon Emperor to be in control & not Ken. If Wormmon digivolved with its help, he would also join the side of Darkness." At that moment, Ken started to wake up.  
  
"If I become the Digimon Emperor once again, I will not hesitate in killing myself." Ken woke up quite surly. He got up and looked around. "How did I get here? What happened?" He realized that he had a bloody jaw. "And who punched me?" Everyone looked toward Davis. Ken saw the Crest of Darkness in his hands & sighed.  
  
"Hey, Ken. What's the matter? Are you okay? I'm sorry I punched you in the jaw like that. I wouldn't have done that if I had a choice." Ken looked toward him in shock. He sighed & looked down. When he saw his shadow, he saw an image other than his own.  
  
"Oh, no." Everyone looked toward Ken.  
  
"Ken, are you alright?" He looked up toward Yolei, who had that worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Yolei, if you look at my shadow & then look at me, then you'll know why I said 'Oh, no.'" Everyone did just that & gasped. The shadow wasn't a normal human shadow. As the matter of fact, it showed pitch black eyes.  
  
Shadow: So, the DIgimon Emperor fails to bring the rest of the Digidestined to me. I knew you weren't going to be able to pull it off.  
  
The shadow rose from the ground and became the Shadow Empress, Emperor & Guilmon. They smiled at the looks of fear on their faces.  
  
********Author's Note********  
  
Am I good or what? I'll bet that none of you expected the Shadow Empress to appear like that! Please, R&R. 


	10. From Child to Tamer

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 9: From Child to Tamer  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to do this ourself." Emperor & Guilmon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Psychic Control." At that moment, the Digimon & the Digi-destined, except Ken & Wormmon, was put under Emperor's control. They could say whatever they want, but they couldn't do whatever they want. The Shadow Empress took the Crest of Darkness back out of Davis's hands.  
  
"Ken, run for it! Take Wormmon with you!"  
  
Ken & Wormmon managed to break free from Emperor's psychic control and ran for it. Emperor looked toward the two as they left the building. "Shadow Empress, aren't you going to after him?" She smiled.  
  
"Not yet. As long as he doesn't realize that he is wearing one of my Shadow Rings, I can track him. Fortunately, the ring isn't visible, unless he looks at his real shadow. Let's go." At that moment, a time portal opened behind of the Shadow Empress. Emperor & she jumped into the portal, with the others forced into following them. Guilmon came after the Digi-destined & Digimon, to make sure they didn't escape. They were hoping that Ken was alright.  
  
**********************************  
  
***In the future***  
  
"I'm sorry, TB, but the Wormmon card that you ordered hasn't come in yet. Why don't you try again next week?" The storekeeper was talking to a 14- year-old girl who was wearing all black. She had a fake black D-3 on her belt, a tag with what looked like the Crest of Kindness in it, & a pair of glasses that looked like the ones Ken used to wear as the Digimon Emperor resting on her head the way Davis has his goggles. She sighed.  
  
"Oh, grand. That card is so elusive. I might as well buy some booster packs." The girl picked up a booster pack & payed the storekeeper. She left the building, went around to the back & opened the pack. She saw some cards that she liked & one heck-of-an-oddball card. "Hello, what's this?" It was a shiny, blue card with an unusual shape. At that moment, her D-3 turned itself on. She took it off her belt in surprise. "What the heck is going on? There's no way it could turn itself on...unless..."  
  
"Tesability Black, come to me." She looked around. She knew that voice. She heard it so many times before on t.v. She knew it was...  
  
"Is it just me or did I hear Ken Ichijouji's voice?" She was scared stiff.  
  
"Yes, you heard me." She turned toward the voice & almost screamed. What she saw was Ken's ghost & Wormmon, who was alive & kicking.  
  
"Wha...what do you want? Why are you here?" The ghost sighed.  
  
"I am here to give you your partner Digimon. Strange things have been happening in the past & you are needed." Wormmon walked over to Tesability. She shook her head.  
  
"Whoa, time out. First, how come your here? You're a ghost who looks like your 13-year-old self. Second, how the heck am I going to be able to travel throughout time? No one has that power." At that moment, the blue card & the D-3 started to glow. She dropped them on the ground as they merged into a new kind of digivice. A black D-Power digivice. A new card appeared beside it. She picked them up & studied the new card. "Time Control. There was only one of this! Where did you get it?" The spirit sighed again.  
  
"There is no time for that. The past Digidestined are in trouble. Slash the Time Control card into your D-Power & it will take you to that time." At that moment, Ken's spirit disappeared. She bit her lip to see if she was asleep. She felt the pain & sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Tes. I'll be with you the whole time we're there." She looked toward Wormmon. She forgot that he was there. She nodded & slashed the card. At that moment, a time portal appeared. They jumped in, knowing that the fate of the future was in their hands.  
  
**********Author's Note********  
  
*hears silence* I'd say that you're shocked at how Tesability Black came to be a Digimon Tamer. I would have been shocked myself. Well, get used to her, because I will have fanfics with both Ken & Tesability in them. Now please, R&R. 


	11. Tesability Meets Ken

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 10: Tesability Meets Ken  
  
"I can't believe that I left them behind like that!" Ken was in Tamachi Park, trying to figure out a way to save his friends. Wormmon was in his arms, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"GANGWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken & Wormmon looked up to see Tesability & her Wormmon falling through the sky. Ken & Wormmon got out of the way as Tes & her Wormmon fell on the grass. "Golly, I hope the ride isn't so bumpy on the way back." They dusted themselves off & looked toward Ken.  
  
"Excuse me, but where did you come from?" Ken raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Tesability sighed.  
  
"First, it's not WHERE we came from, it's WHEN we came from. Second, I'm from the future." That's when Ken saw the Emperor glasses.  
  
"Where did you get those glasses? They look so familiar." Tesability looked at his eyes, then winced. She didn't realize that she was talking to her favorite Digidestined.  
  
"Oh, god. I should have left this at home. Too late now. Like I told my friends, it's not my fault that I fell in love with the Digimon Emperor." Ken stared at Tesability. So did the two Wormmon. At that moment, the Shadow Empress appeared, this time coming from Tesability's shadow.  
  
"It seems that you have a friend with you, Ken. I'll take her as well as...what kind of digivice is that?" Tesability looked down at the D-Power on her belt & took it out. She took out a Digimon card, as well.  
  
"A D-Power. Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" At that moment, Wormmon started to glow with a black aura.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!" When the black aura disappeared, Wormmon was gone & Stingmon was in his place. Everyone was stunned.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon's violet energy blade appeared & he sped toward the Shadow Empress.  
  
"Shadow Ring!" She made a grey ring appear & threw it at Stingmon, forcing him to de-digivolve. When it made contact with Stingmon's arm, it became invisible. Only his shadow could prove that the ring was there.  
  
"Stingmon! Oh, no!" She couldn't believe that he was captured already. The Shadow Empress smiled.  
  
"I believe it is time to bring you to my home." She opened a portal behind herself & pushed Ken, Tesability, & the two Wormmon into it. She jumped into the portal herself, which then closed itself. A few seconds later, everyone appeared within a prison. The Shadow Empress appeared in her throne, outside of the prison cell. Guilmon & Emperor walked into the room, toward the Shadow Empress.  
  
"Shadow Empress, the Dark Crystal is ready." Shadow Empress smiled. She turned toward the Digidestined. Her eyes glowed, forcing the Shadow Ring around Ken's neck to show itself. Ken wasn't aware of what was happening, but when the other Digidestined saw the ring, they gasped.  
  
"Ken, she's got a grey ring around your neck!" Ken turned toward Davis as he said that. He put his hand over the ring & winced. He knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Ken, come to me. You have something I want." Ken, even though he resisted, got up & walked over to the Shadow Empress. He didn't know what was going on. Tesability got mad. She took out her D-Power & looked across the room, into the cell where the Digimon are. Wormmon caught her gaze & nodded. She stood up.  
  
"Leave Ken alone, Shadow Empress." The Shadow Empress stared at Tesability.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Tesability smirked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare. Digi-modify! Digmon activate!" Wormmon was ready.  
  
"Rock Cracking!" The Shadow Empress was shocked by what Wormmon was doing. So was everyone else. Wormmon used its new hand drills to dig underneath the prison bars, freeing all of the Digimon. Wormmon then went to the cell that the Digidestined were in & destroyed the lock, allowing the Digidestined to get out of there. At that moment, Tesability found the weak point in the Shadow Ring on Ken & took it off. Ken was glad that he didn't have that on, anymore.  
  
"Oooooh! Guards! Get them! Kill the Digimon & Digidestined, but bring Ken Ichijouji to me!" The Shadow Empress was mad to no end. Digimon & human guards started to go after the Digidestined & Digimon. All of the Digidestined & Digimon were knocked out, not knowing what's going to happen.  
  
********Author's Note********  
  
I don't think you guys expected a ring with those qualities, did you? And, out of complete curiosity, how many people realized that Tesability is alot like Ken? If you guessed that she was a future twin of Ken's, you're right. Please, R&R. 


	12. The White & Shadow Emperors

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 11: The White & Shadow Emperors  
  
"Why do you want to do this?" Shadow Empress, Emperor & Guilmon were standing in front of a shackled Ken. He was trying to break free, but Emperor drained him of his strength. The Shadow Empress glared at Ken.  
  
"It's about time that I told you the legend of the White Emperor." Ken stared at her. He didn't know what she was talking about. The Shadow Empress cleared her throat. "Legend has it that when the Digital World was young, there were five rulers. The Digimon Emperor & Empress, myself, and the White Emperor & Empress. The Digimon Emperor ruled over the dark realms of the Digital World, as the Digital Empress ruled over the light realms. I ruled the darkest realm of all, the Shadow Realm, & everything in it. The White Empress ruled the Digimon themselves & the White Emperor ruled over us all, for he was the strongest of us rulers. One day, the White Emperor was attacked by a creature no one knew about before, and was killed by it. The creature that acctually attacked him was Guilmon. After the fall of the White Emperor, the other rulers, excluding myself, became weaker and died as well. It is said that the four rulers rest in a single person, with one of the rulers showing themselves. The Digimon Emperor revealed himself, making it easy to make you my target." Ken's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that the Digimon Emperor was one of the original rulers of the Digital World.  
  
"Do you know if that's true?" Everyone became startled. Shadow Empress turned and saw Tesability & Wormmon, standing at the door. The Shadow Empress glared at Tesability in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean by that, carrier of Kindness?" Tesability laughed at the Shadow Empress.  
  
"You're WAY off on that 'carrier of Kindness' bit. Just because this pendent looks like the Crest of Kindness, doesn't mean it's the real thing. I don't have a crest or a digimetal, because I don't need them. Here's why." Tesability pulled out a card that has the image of a pink digimatel with the Crest of Kindness on it. "I can recreate those items. Digi-modify! Digimetal of Kindness activate!" After the command was said & the card was slashed into the D-Power, the card transformed into the Digimetal of Kindness. Tesability smiled. "Digi-armor energize!" At that moment, a light shone from the Digimetal & filled the room.  
  
"Wormmon armor-digivolve to...Pucchiemon! The Pixie of Kindness!" At that moment, when the light disappeared, everyone saw that Wormmon was gone & in his place was a pink & white pixie fighter. Pucchiemon raised a hand in the Shadow Empress's direction. "Heavy Talon!" When the blast was fired, the Shadow Empress phased out, making the energy blast hit Ken, who was right behind her. No one, except Emperor & Guilmon, expected her to do that. When the Heavy Talon attack hit Ken, however, it triggered a reaction unexpected by all. Ken's clothing transformed into the Digimon Emperor's outfit, the only difference being that this outfit was completely white. The glasses were exactly the same as the same as the Digimon Empress, except for the fact that the lenses were white. His hair became pure white, as well as his D-3. A white whip appeared in his hand. He broke the shackles that bound him & glared at the Shadow Empress.  
  
"Shadow Empress, it is time you paid for your crimes. Do you know why you were placed in charge of the Shadow Realm, the darkest realm of all?" The Shadow Empress glared daggers at the White Emperor.  
  
"I know why you did that, brother. It was to make sure that I didn't get more powerful than you. You were afraid that I would take you over. Well, it looks like that fear will become a reality." The Shadow Empress phased out. The White Emperor lost track of her. She phased in a few inches in front of the White Emperor & put her hand over his heart.  
  
"Oh, no..." A scream could be heard from the White Emperor as the Shadow Empress released black vines of energy from her hand into the White Emperor's body. A few seconds later, she pulled a diamond-like crystal out of his body. The White Emperor fainted & became Ken once again. Everyone stared at her while the Shadow Empress smiled. Pucchiemon was about ready to attack, but Tesability stopped him.  
  
"Excellent. Now I will be able to separate him into his multiple personalities. But first..." The Shadow Empress took a black cystal out of her pocket & walked over to Ken. The crystal became pure energy & went inside his body. Ken opened his eyes, with a face that only the Digimon Emperor could pull. He stood up & his appearance changed. His appearance was just like the White Emperor, only his entire outfit was black. He looked toward the Shadow Empress, and smiles. The Shadow Empress bowed to him. "Shadow Emperor, I have always done what you commanded. Now you are free to spread your powers of chaos throughout the digital world!" The Shadow Emperor looked toward the Shadow Empress & smiled.  
  
"How very true. Your loyalty has earned you the privilage of ruling by my side. Now, let's free the ones who have imprisoned me." Tesability snapped. She pulled a black scarf out of her pocket, one that she had made a black whip come out of. She snapped the whip in the diamond-like crystal's direction & brought it away from the darkness that planned to use it. With Pucchiemon running behind her, her whip in one hand & the crystal in the other, she ran out of the room & out of the building, not knowing what she should do.  
  
*********Author's Note*********  
  
Okay, okay! I admit that the idea of the crystal coming out of Ken's body came from Sailor Moon. So that would make this story a slight crossover, but I promise that there will be nothing else from Sailor Moon in this story. Just don't kill me...but please, R&R. 


	13. Tesability Makes a Realization

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 12: Tesability Makes a Realization  
  
"Ken! Tesability! Whewre are you?" Davis was the only other Digidestined that managed to get free from the prison cell. Veemon was with him.  
  
"Davis! Veemon! Gangway!" Davis turned toward Tesability, who was running faster than any speed that Ken could pull. Davis & Veemon managed to avoid getting run over by Tesability, Pucchiemon & the ones that chased her. He saw who he believed was still Ken. He gave him a hug.  
  
"Ken! You're alright!" The Shadow Emperor turned toward Davis.  
  
"Foolish boy. I am not who you call Ken. I am the Shadow Emperor, who has been imprisoned by the former rulers of the Digital World." By way of psychic power, Davis was thrown off of the Shadow Emperor. He continues to chase Tesability.  
  
"Shadow Emperor? Somebody please tell me that the forces of darkness haven't reclaimed him." At that moment, Veemon digivolved into Exveemon. Davis got on his shoulder & they flew after Tesability.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Golly! And I thought the fanfics about when Ken had became a Digimon were frightening! If I survive this, I definately will tell this story to everyone!" Tesability had ran for more then an hour without losing her speed. The Shadow Empress, the Shadow Emperor, & Emperor, however, started to lose their speed.  
  
"Tesability, what about the others?" She couldn't look toward Pucchiemon.  
  
"Pucchiemon, that's where I'm going." At that moment, Tesability & Pucchiemon took a right turn to find the other Digidestined. "Digi-modify! Invisibility activate!" At that moment, both Tesability & Pucchiemon became invisible to everyone. Pucchiemon waited by the door he just entered, while Tesability went to the prison door. Everyone else dropped their jaw when they saw them become invisible.  
  
"How the hell did she do that? I thought her Digi-modify cards only affect her partner Digimon!"  
  
"There are some cards that only affect the opponent, and there are others that affect both the Digimon used on & their partner." Everyone jumped. "Cool it, guys. I just had a run-in with the Shadow Emperor." Everyone recognized Tesability's voice this time.  
  
"Tesability, where are you?" Tesability sighed.  
  
"I'm picking the prison lock. I'll get you out." At that moment, the Shadow Emperor, the Shadow Empress & Emperor appeared.  
  
"Where are they? I saw them come in here." The Shadow Empress was furious! The Shadow Emperor put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. I can sense her presence. She will be excellent as the Shadow Princess." The Shadow Empress, Tesability, Pucchiemon, the Digidestined, & the their Digimon stared at the Shadow Emperor.  
  
"You really mean that? Then let's find her!" At that moment, Pucchiemon became visible. Tesability was still invisible.  
  
"I will not allow you to make her part of your royal family! Heavy Talon!" The dark trio phased out, hitting the prison cell. The prison door was completely destroyed, and Tesability was thanking her lucky stars that she managed to get out of the way of the energy blast.  
  
Tesability: Oh, my god. Was that close or what?! If I had been any closer, I would have been Digidestined shish kabob.  
  
Davis & Veemon ran toward the Shadow Emperor. When they got close enough, they found out who he really was.  
  
"Ken?" The Shadow Emperor turned toward Davis.  
  
"I am not Ken. I am the Shadow Emperor, destined ruler of the Digital World." At that moment, a white spore hit the Shadow Emperor in the back of the neck, causing the Dark Spore to merge with it. The Shadow Emperor was out cold. Tesability became visible & ran to the Shadow Emperor.  
  
"Oh, god. Why are these scenes so familiar?" Then it hit her. She read a fanfic that had the exact same scenes as what was happening. "Oh, god. If the fanfic is true, then we have to remove the Dark Crystal from within him." She searched her cards until she found the one she was looking for. "Man, am I glad that I have the Darkness Network card." She stood up & looked toward the Shadow Emperor. "Digi-modify! Darkness Network activate!" When the card was slashed, The Shadow Emperor screamed telepathicaly as the Dark Spore & the Dark Crystal left his body. After that was done, the Shadow Emperor turned back to Ken, out cold because he dosn't have his crystal yet. Everyone was shaking in fear. Talen picked up the Dark Crystal & the Dark Spore.  
  
"What happened to him? And what does the card 'Darkness Network' do?" Tesability smiled.  
  
"'Darkness Network' links the power of dark objects that are within a human being or Digimon, causing them to have to strain itselves to control its power. They can't do it for long & so have to leave the body to escape the effects of the card. That's why the Dark Crystal & the Dark Spore left Ken's body."  
  
"That's what I call impressive." Tesability looked toward Izy's direction with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment. Now I think I've got something that belongs to Ken." She pulled out the diamond-like crystal & placed it over Ken's chest. At that moment, the crystal became pure energy & entered his body. Tesability smiled as Ken started to wake up.  
  
"Ken! You're alright!" Both Davis & Ken's Wormmon gave him a hug. Ken hugged them both back, out of complete confusion. Tesability stood up & went toward the door. Matt walked up to her & put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Tesability, are you alright?" She turned around, saw Matt & sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I've got the feeling that I know where the Shadow Empress & her pets are." She ran off in the direction that the Shadow Empress went.  
  
*********Author's Note*********  
  
Tesability realizes that she has read about the past! What is she planning to do? At this point, even I don't know, & I'm the author! Please, R&R. 


	14. The Crest of Unity

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 13: Crest of Unity  
  
"I can't believe this! Tesability has imprisoned the Shadow Emperor, just like the White Emperor!" The Shadow Empress was furious! Emperor & Guilmon were at her sides.  
  
"Mother, what if we put a Shadow Ring on her? Maybe we could get her to bring Ken to us..." The Shadow Empress looks toward Guilmon in surprise. Then it hits her.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? Let's get ready for our *guests*." The Shadow Empress smiled. They left the room & became invisible to all. They had some hunting to do.  
  
************************************  
  
"Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis, Ken, we have to get out of here!" Tesability was leaving them in the dust, even Ken, although he was close behind her. Everyone had the in-training form of their Digimon in their arms. Ken had Wormmon in his hands & Tesability's Pucchiemon was at the end to be able to attack anyone without hitting any of the Digidestined. The Shadow Empress & Emperor were following them.  
  
"Heavy Talon!" Pucchiemon was tired of those two phasing out all the time. At that moment, the Shadow Empress's eyes began to glow.  
  
"Darkness Magnetism!" At that command, the Dark Crystal & the Dark Spore flew out of Tesability's hands.  
  
"Aw, damn! She's got them!" She searched her cards to find a virus Digimon that could counter her, but noticed that they were gone. "Hey, where did my cards go?" The Shadow Empress laughed.  
  
"Looking for these?" The Shadow Empress made the cards into a fan. Tesability started to lose it.  
  
"You jerk! You don't even know what you're even doing! You plan to surround the world with darkness, but you don't even know what darkness truely is! None of you have ever seen true darkness nor true light. Not even the carriers of the Crests of Light & Darkness have seen true darkness or light. But I have. I have walked in the Land of Darkness & in the Land of Light, but yet I belong to neither. I will show you the true power of both darkness & light!" At this moment, a pendent appears around Tesability's neck. It was the tag that used to have the Crest of Kindness in it, but it now has a grey crest. The crest has a symbol that looked like the yin-yang symbol. The true Crest of Unity.  
  
"What crest is that?" Ken was probably the only one to notice that Tesability had a new crest. It began to glow brightly as Tesability felt the powers of both light & darkness flowing through her body. If you had looked her in the eye, you would have seen not only herself, but the Shadow Empress, the White Empress, and the Digimon Empress. Tesability raised a hand toward the Shadow Empress. Part of a Dark Spiral was revealed from underneath Tesability's sleeve. "Unified Spiral!" With that said, a spiral made of both dark energy & light energy was fired. The Shadow Empress phased out, but this time, even that couldn't save her. She screamed out in pain as the energy spirals went through her. She fell back & closed her eyes for the final time. She began to convert into data & disappeared. No, she wasn't reconfigured. She was destroyed beyond repair, so to speak. In order to survive, she would have to become a person's second personality. She had chose Tesability. Her data became invisible & went behind Tesability. Her data entered Tesability's body, without her knowing, without her feeling any pain.  
  
Shadow Empress: I may have failed in this time period, but I know that I will prevail in the future.  
  
"Tesability, what crest is that?" That's the second time Ken has asked that question. It got everyone to notice the new crest, even Tesability. She held it in her hands, tears coming from out of her eyes in happiness.  
  
"I can't believe it...my own crest...the Crest of Unity...I'm now the only Digimon Tamer with a real crest. She looked up to where the Shadow Empress once stood & pulled back her sleeve, revealing the Dark Spiral.  
  
"Tesability, where did you get that? Is that what allowed you to use the Unified Spiral attack?" Ken was confused at how she was able to resist the Dark Spiral's ability to control the wearer's mind. Tesability looked up & nodded to Ken's second question.  
  
"I found this Spiral while I was trying to find the other Digidestined. I thought that it would help me out, so I tried it on my right wrist. I had somehow did a Spiral Healing attack on Pucchiemon after he was hit by Guilmon's Pyro Blaster. But unfortunately, it won't be able to get me home. I lost the card that brought me to this time." Tesability sighed. She left the others, including Pucchiemon in the room. "Forgive me, but I need a few minutes alone." She went into the hall, thinking about what had just happened. She was going to have one hell of a fanfic to tell.  
  
***********Author's Note*********  
  
What the heck was I thinking? The Crest of Unity really has no part in this story, but I just thought I'd introduce it, since there's going to be a sequel to this. The Crest of Unity is going to play a big part in the sequal. So is the Shadow Empress. Please, R&R. 


	15. Separation

Split Personalities  
  
Chapter 14: Separation  
  
"Tesability?" She looked up & saw Ken, sitting by her.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Are you sure about what you said about no one but you having seen true darkness & light?" Tesability nodded. "Maybe this will change your mind." Ken took the crystal with the Crest of Unity out of his pocket & handed it to Tesability. Tesability stared at it.  
  
"How did you get this? I lost this when I was in my home time!" Ken smiled at her.  
  
"I found this crystal after I saw it fall from the sky like you & your Wormmon did. I picked it & wondered what it was. Wormmon wanted it, so I let him have it. He seemed to like it alot. After I found that crystal, though, I began to notice that there were...ghosts in our apartment?" Tesability came close to letting go of a laugh.  
  
"That crystal is capable of allowing its holder to become invisible at will. I'm not sure if it has any other abilities, though..." At that moment, Davis yelped. "What the..." Tesability & Ken looked each other in the eye.  
  
"DAVIS!!!" They bolted up & ran into the room. Both Ken & Tesability stared at what they saw.  
  
"But that's not possible..." Ken walked up to what had appeared, which was a spirit that looked like him. "But you're me..." The spirit sighed & looked toward Tesability & Pucchiemon.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" Tesability nodded. She looked toward the others.  
  
"Everyone, I am glad that I got the chance to meet all of you, especially you two, Ken & Davis." She pulled out her camera. "Everyone get together. I want to take your picture to remember you by." Everyone did just that & Tesability took the picture. Davis took Tesability's camera & told her & Pucchiemon to stand by each other. The picture was taken & given to Ken. Ken raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tesability is alot like you, so you should get the picture." Ken smiled & nodded. Tesability smiled. She wrote her name & Pucchiemon's name on their picture, so that they wouldn't forget their names.  
  
"Goodbye, digidestined. It has been a pleasure working with you." She & Pucchiemon jumped into a portal made by the spirit. Everyone waved good-bye to her.  
  
"Bye, Tes!"  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
"We'll never forget you!"  
  
"I hope you can come back someday." They stopped as the portal closed itself. They left the room & headed toward the exit.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Davis was worried about Tesability already. Everyone else wondered about that, too.  
  
"I think she's okay. She does have Wormmon, remember? Plus, she can do what I can't do." Davis turned toward Ken & smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, Ken?" Ken nodded. Even though they were in different times now, Ken still felt like that she was still with him. What makes him feel like that, he doesn't know, but he has the feeling that he will see her again someday. When they left the building, the Digimon that could fly in any of their stages digivolved & took them home. The ones that couldn't fly at all got a ride from one of the others. Ken & Stingmon went toward Tamachi & the others went toward Odiba.  
  
Ken: I hope we do meet again, Tesability. I will never forget you.  
  
With that thought telepathically said, they rode off into the sunset, knowing that this is one day no one will ever forget.  
  
**********Author's Note*********  
  
You can sure bet that they're going to miss Tesability. Oh, BTW, all of the Digidestined weren't used in this story. The Digidestined that were used are Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis & Ken. The others didn't know about this. But I promise that they will all be in the eplogue, even though not all of them will speak. 


	16. Eplogue

Split Personalities  
  
Eplogue  
  
It was the 25th aniversary since the day that some of the Digidestined had met Tesability. Ken was walking though Tamachi when he saw a familiar face.  
  
"I'm sorry, TB, but the Wormmon card that you ordered hasn't come in yet. Why don't you try again next week?" The girl sighed. She had a Wormmon in her arms.  
  
"Is there some type of delay on this card?!" She sighed & left the store. She turned toward Ken, who saw the Crest of Unity around the girl's neck.  
  
"Tesability?" She looked up at Ken & smiled.  
  
"Hey, Ken. I wasn't expecting to see you." Ken smiled back at Tesability.  
  
"Hey, the other digidestined would like to see you again. Want to?" Tesability nodded. Ken to Tesability to his appartment, which has Yolei & their kids inside. "Yolei?" He saw Yolei walk out of the kitchen when he walked in. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Tesability.  
  
"Ken, who's that?" Ken just pointed to a picture that was on the kitchen. She dropped the dish when she saw the picture, then looked at Tesability. Their kids ran into the kitchen when they heard the dish smash. They saw Tesability & remebered what their dad had said about her. Ken called the other digidestined to come over. When they asked why, he just said that it was a surprise. After a half an hour, the whole gang was inside the living room.  
  
"Ken, what's this about?" Davis was impatient. Ken smiled.  
  
"Guess who I found?" At that moment, Tesability & her Wormmon walked into the room. Tai, Matt, Izzy & Davis dropped their jaws. Everyone else was confused. "Everyone who doesn't know this girl, this is Tesability Black, the Digimon Tamer who traveled through time to save my past self." Everyone, except Tai, Matt, Izzy & Davis, stared at Tesability. T.K. was the first one to walk up to her.  
  
"Welcome to the group, Tesability." Sora was next.  
  
"Tesability, you must be talented to be a tamer." Kari was next.  
  
"If you have seen true light, then we're going to be the best of friends." One by one, everyone walked up to Tesability, said something good about her & welcomed her to the Digidestined group. Tesability smiled. She knew that things were going to be just fine, now that the whole group is together. Before running into Ken, however, she told the story about the Shadow Empress & what she was going to do to her friends, showing the D-Power to those who didn't believe her. She told the story to a friend, who had decided to put it up on this site. That friend is me, Talen Avalon. Good bye, & I hope you enjoyed this tale. *the Digirap is heard playing*  
  
**********Author's Note*********  
  
Oh, boy. This story was originally planned to be based on Ken, but it turned out to be a Ken/Tesability fic. Expect the sequal to be like that, since I have the feeling that Tesability will be in more of my fanfics. 


End file.
